


12 Days of Christmas (Percico)

by darkreader1108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 12 Days, Christmas, M/M, Percico - Freeform, jacksangelo, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreader1108/pseuds/darkreader1108
Summary: This is a series of short Christmasy one-shots for Percico. (Percy Jackson/ Nico di Angelo) They will all be fluffy and based according to the items in the song 12 days of Christmas. Updated every day for 12 days, up to Christmas Day. (No angst or smut, just fluff) (Also being posted on Wattpad under the same name. I do not own these characters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.

"Whatcha doing?" Percy asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look over Nico's shoulder.

Nico liked to draw in his spare time. He was really good at it, he has even gotten paid several times for his work. This time, Nico was drawing a very detailed picture of a bird in a tree.

"It's a partridge in a pear tree," Nico explained. "I got the idea from that song we heard earlier."

"It's really good," Percy said as he took the pad to get a closer look. Everything Nico drew was good, Percy liked the detail and style of Nico's drawings.

"You can keep it, I don't have a use for it."

"Really? Thanks." Percy planted a kiss on Nico's head and looked back at the little red bird in the tree.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of Christmas

“Do you think Piper would like this?” Nico asked. It was hard shopping for their friends since none of them were the materialistic type. It’s not like they talked about what they wanted or made a list either. 

“I think so, but I think Grover would like it more.” Percy studied the wooden hand carved flute. 

“But he has his pipes, Piper likes music and things like that,” Nico said. 

Percy placed it in the cart, “let’s get it and see what Jason says. If it's not something she would want we will give it to an Apollo kid. Speaking of, what are you getting Will?” 

“I don’t know, I have to narrow it down from his fifty options.” 

Percy laughed and started walking towards the cash register. They had gotten about everything they needed to make a dent in the buying list. 

Nico helped Percy unpack the basket of stuff onto the counter. “Oh, We need a new tree,” Nico suddenly said. 

“What do you mean? We have a tree it's in the closet of the spare room.” Percy started to go through the money in his wallet, then Nico said: “Yeah, but it’s broken.” 

He looked up at his boyfriend, “what do you mean it’s broken?” 

“Last year when I tried to take it down, it was harder than I thought and got frustrated.” Nico looked a little ashamed while saying this. 

At this point, Percy was aware the sales lady was watching them as she checked out their stuff. But he didn’t care because the need to buy a whole new Christmas tree was more important. 

“How broken is it?” 

“Well, some branches are missing and the stand won't be standing anymore...” 

Percy sighed, “That’s fine. We can put lights and tinsel on you and you can stand in the living room.” 

Nico punched Percy’s arm and the store lady laughed. 

“You guys are so cute,” she said in a thick New York accent. She reached over and grabbed two white birds with a gold string around them. 

“Turtle doves,” the lady said to their confused faces. “For being the cutest couple that has walked into my store.” She set them in a bag without charging them for it. 

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not my favorite, but I didn't have a better idea :/ )


	3. Three French Hens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three french hens.

Percy picked out a carton of eggs as Nico scratched them off their grocery list. “Wouldn’t it be nice to not have to buy eggs? We can get some chickens.” 

Nico looked up at him with a not-so-serious look on his face. “Where would we put them?”

“We have an extra bedroom. We can even take them on walks.” Percy said, smiling. Nico smiled too. 

“How many should we get?” Nico joked. 

“Three. That’s plenty of eggs to keep us from buying them.” Percy walked up further to look at the cookie dough. “Do you want to get some Christmas cookies?” 

“Sure, our new hens would love them.” They both laughed as they picked out festive cookie dough.


	4. Four Calling Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds...

Nico pulled his scarf tighter around his neck to block the cold breeze. Percy did the same with his jacket. It seemed extra cold with Christmas 7 days away, they were freezing their cheery red noses off. "Why did we need to walk to the store Percy? It's 30F out here."

"Would you like to try to get a taxi or a bus right now? Everything is most likely filled." Percy shoved his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Yeah," Nico said, "because we are the only ones stupid enough to walk in this weather!"

Percy sighed, "it's only a ten-minute walk, it won't kill you."

Nico muttered something about death under his breath. They heard some chirping above them, and they looked up to see four small blue and red birds perched on the side of the roof of a building.

"I thought all birds flew south for the winter," Nico said. Percy was thinking the same thing, he raised his eyebrows at the calling birds. They chirped happily as if the cold wind made them feel alive.

Nico shook his head and kept walking, with Percy in tow.


	5. Five Golden Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings...

"Thank you, have a nice day," Nico said quickly to the lady as he grabbed the bag of Chinese food. Instead of cooking, Percy and Nico decided to pick up some take out and bring it home. Sure they had to leave the apartment, but their favorite Chinese place didn't deliver. 

"I got it, let's go- what are you doing?" Nico stopped and watched Percy turn the metal knob on one of the toy machines. Five little plastic containers laid on the floor beside him as he pulled out a sixth. 

"Yes! I got it!" Percy showed Nico the small pair of handcuffs. "I spent $3.00 on this stupid thing. It kept giving me rings." 

"You spent $3.00 on that machine? Why?" Nico set the food on a chair beside him. 

"Because I thought it would be worth it, sorry I didn't think it through." Percy looked down at the little gold rings by his knee. He sat up straighter on one knee and gathered them up to presented them to Nico. "Will you forgive me?" 

Nico glared at him. He swiped the rings from Percy's palm and stood up. "Get the food you doofus." 

As Percy grabbed the bag of their dinner, Nico pocketed the rings.


	6. On Hold

Sorry I didn't finish this. I want to but I have a lot of other things I want to do and Christmas is over :( 

However, I will continue this next year and might even update a few parts before then. 

I hope you had a great Holiday and a fantastic start to the new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Please :)


End file.
